Une nuit
by Elyona-chan
Summary: -Link to read the english version on my profile- Réflexion d'une nuit, Gilbert songe à son précieux maître disparu depuis dix ans déjà. Peu avant qu'Oz ne revienne de l'Abysse. One shot - légères allusions shonen-ai OzxGil .


**_Link to read the english version on my profile._**

**Rating :** K+ (Je pense que c'est suffisant, même si c'est pas vraiment très gai.)

**Pairing :** OzxGil (Enfin pas tout à fait. Plutôt des allusions assez claires des sentiments de Gil pour Oz.)

**Disclaimer :** _Pandora Hearts_, ses personnages, ses lieux etc. appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, pas à moi (pour le moment, héhéhé) ! Enfin, Gil est un peu à moi quand même. (Non ? Vraiment pas ? Bon...)

**A/N : **Ceci est le plus récent de mes OS. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut écrire pour occuper ses insomnies ! L'ambiance est particulièrement joyeuse. En toute ironie~ Ah, et oubliez le titre, je me suis rarement aussi peu foulée pour en trouver un...

* * *

Minuit. Ou peut-être une heure. Qui sait, il est peut-être même quatre heures ? Qu'importe, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Pourtant je compte encore chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qui me sépare de toi. Combien de temps cela fait-il, maintenant ? Neuf ans. Dix jours. Et neuf heures. Déjà... Et seulement. Le temps passe vite. Mais qu'il paraît long, sans toi. Les souvenirs que je garde de ce temps-là apparaissent si flous. Ils ne semblent que la continuité d'un très long rêve, un doux rêve duquel on m'a violemment tiré. Un rêve dont j'ai du mal à me souvenir tant il paraît irréaliste. Pourtant, au beau milieu de ce vague défilé d'images qui se mélangent dans ma tête, une chose ressort, clairement. Ce visage que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Ces cheveux d'un blond si éclatant ; ces yeux brillants, d'un vert si intense ; ce visage fin ; cette peau si blanche ; et ce sourire. Ce si beau sourire que tu affichais si souvent. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, pas même un peu. Quand tu me l'adressais, à moi qui ne méritais rien de tout cela, c'était comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait pas. A mes yeux, personne ne pouvait être malheureux nulle part ; parce que toi tu étais heureux, alors l'univers tout entier devait ressentir ce bonheur. Le soleil même avait tout à t'envier, lui qui n'a jamais su réchauffer personne comme tu le faisais.

Mais à présent ce n'est plus qu'une image qui flotte dans mon esprit. Bien qu'elle m'ait aidé pendant tout ce temps à tenir debout, je ne peux plus voir ces douces expressions sur ton visage. Depuis que tu as disparu, ta personne rayonnante ne peut plus éclairer le monde. Et il est devenu tristement gris, à présent. Obscur. Silencieux. Baigné de sang. Sale et meurtri. Ou bien est-ce moi qui suis dans cet état ? Je suis devenu aveugle. Tout ce qui m'entoure me paraît noir. Et je n'arrive plus à voir l'éclat des étoiles, constamment cachées par de lourds nuages.

_" Tes cheveux sont plus noirs que le ciel la nuit, la quasi-totalité de ta garde-robe est _noire_ tu dis toujours que tu aimes le noir. Alors c'est comme si ces yeux dorés que tu caches derrière tes mèches de cheveux brillaient. On dirait la lune dans le ciel, tu ne crois pas ? Je préfère de loin cette couleur ! Elle est vivante et chaleureuse. C'est uniquement pour ça que je te laisse t'habiller d'une couleur aussi triste ! Parce qu'elle fait ressortir la jolie couleur de tes yeux ! "_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que je repense à tes mots ce jour-là. Je n'ai jamais trouvé cette couleur très attrayante, mais elle te plaisait. Alors elle me plait aussi. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, je fais toujours attention à porter du noir. De cette manière, je pense tout le temps à toi. Et c'est un peu comme si tu était tout près, dans la pièce d'à côté. Si je ne le fais pas je sais que je tomberai dans le désespoir. Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir réchauffer mon cœur glacé, aujourd'hui encore.

J'ouvre lentement la fenêtre pour m'accouder sur le rebord de pierre froid. Une brise fraîche s'est levée à la tombée de la nuit. Je frissonne. C'est étrange comme ces sensations semblent lointaines. Je me suis souvent demandé si elles n'appartenaient pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Je doute pouvoir ressentir encore la moindre sensation. J'ai oublié ce que c'était "ressentir". Ce doit être normal, après tant d'années.

Il reste une cigarette au fond de ma poche. Après tout, si je dors ou si je fume, ça ne changera rien. Plus maintenant. Le bruit des feuilles de peuplier qui se balancent sur leur branche n'est pas si désagréable. Leur ombre a quelque chose de fragile dans l'immensité de ce parc. L'équilibre de ce monde est bien précaire, on pourrait briser ce calme écœurant avec un rien. Il est peut-être beau et paisible, cette nuit, mais c'est pour cela que je le déteste encore plus. Car il ne me correspond pas, ce n'est pas un endroit dans lequel je pourrais vivre. S'il l'était, devant mes yeux ne s'étendraient qu'une épaisse couche de poussière et des arbres morts. Un monde qui a perdu son soleil.

_" Tu sais, Gil, j'ai lu que le soleil permettait à tous les êtres vivants d'exister. Mais je me demande... S'il venait à disparaître, qu'est-ce qu'il resterait ? "_

Un jour, tu m'avais posé cette question. A cette époque, ma réponse avait été "rien". J'avais tort, maintenant je peux le constater. Oui, ce monde sans soleil qui t'intriguait tant, il est là, devant mes yeux. C'est le monde qui tu as laissé derrière toi, Oz.

C'est tellement pathétique que j'en rirais presque, si j'en avais la force. Qui suis-je, vraiment, pour me permettre de vouloir tout refaire selon ma vision ? A m'imaginer que l'univers va mal juste parce que _moi_ je vais mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que tous ces gens ? Eux aussi, ils sont tombés amoureux, bien que ce ne soit pas du soleil que j'ai rencontré. Eux aussi ils ont brûlé d'amour pour cette personne. Mais ils ont dû se taire, car ils n'avaient pas le droit de dévoiler leurs sentiments, et qu'ils savaient que ce un amour était à sens unique. Et ils ne voulaient pas, ne pouvaient pas entendre ces lèvres si chères le dire, pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Il y en a tellement, de ces personnes, qui observent l'élu de leur cœur de loin, en souffrant, ou qui le perdent. En ce moment, je suis sûr qu'une scène identique se déroule près d'ici. Et parmi toutes ces personnes, je suis bien la plus insignifiante, à ne pouvoir ôter ton image de mon cœur, dix ans après. Mais n'est-ce pas aussi une forme de prétention, de penser ainsi ?

J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment mal. Oz...

Un bruit de pas près de la porte. Je l'entends qui s'ouvre. Ce n'est pas la peine de se retourner, une seule personne pourrait me rendre visite à une telle heure et d'ailleurs elle s'est déjà amusée à le faire un million de fois.

- Ah, Gilbert-kun, j'étais sûr que tu ne dormais pas !

_C'est lui..._

- Ahlala, je ne t'ai pas permis de t'installer dans le manoir des Reinsworth pour que tu passes des nuits blanches !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, il ne m'a rien permis du tout, c'est Sharon qui m'a obligé à passer la semaine ici. Lui il n'est qu'un serviteur. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs même pas comment on peut laisser autant de liberté à un domestique._

- Je t'ai réservé de bons gros dossiers à traiter, demain, alors j'aimerais que tu sois assez réveillé pour faire quelque chose d'efficace, continue-t-il encore.

_Ne peut-il pas pour une fois prendre compte du fait qu'il est exaspérant et s'en aller ?_

- Tu n'as plus l'âge pour qu'on te pardonne si tu t'endors sur ton travail, tu sais. L'excuse du besoin important de sommeil chez un adolescent ne fonctionne plus pour toi.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai rien à dire. Toutes ces choses ne m'intéressent pas.

- Crois-tu vraiment que le meilleur moyen de libérer Oz de cette prison est de te laisser dépérir ? Que penses-tu qu'il dirait, s'il voyait dans quel état s'est mis son serviteur ?

Je ne voulais pas réagir, je m'étais interdit de faire le moindre geste à chacune de ses éventuelles paroles. Mais mon corps a réagi tout seul et a sursauté. Le nom d'Oz me fait toujours autant d'effet. Et il le sait très bien. Je ne peux plus rien lui cacher. Alors je me retourne vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'est assis sur le lit impeccablement préparé et je devine son regard perçant à travers ses cheveux argentés. En cet instant, il doit encore afficher son sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est qu'un conseil, mais si tu veux trouver la force de sortir ton maître de cette dimension, il faudrait que tu dormes plus. Le pouvoir d'un Chain est bien plus épuisant que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je sais qu'il a raison. Mais comment pourrais-je dormir alors que tu es prisonnier, là-bas, dans ce monde hostile et glacial ? En tant que serviteur, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il se lève. C'est étonnant qu'il reparte aussi vite.

- Bon eh bien alors, bonne nuit, Gilbert, murmure-t-il. Je vais repasser voir la jeune demoiselle, elle s'est réveillée d'un mauvais rêve tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pourtant plus l'âge pour que j'aille la réconforter après un cauchemar !

Je me tourne totalement vers lui. Pourquoi... tout d'un coup je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il parte. Il est insupportable, manipulateur et j'en passe mais... il est quand même là. _Et je ne suis pas seul._

- B-Break...!

Il se retourne. Zut. S'il comprend que j'ai peur d'être seul, il va se moquer de moi toute la journée, demain.

- Oui, Gilbert-kun~?

C'est ce ton léger qui m'exaspère. Il se fiche de moi déjà maintenant, j'en suis certain.

- R... Rien... Bonne nuit.

- Bien, si tu n'as plus rien à dire, nous nous reverrons demain.

Et il ferme la porte derrière lui. C'est étonnant à quel point d'aussi petits bruits quasiment inaudibles le jour peuvent paraître si forts la nuit...

A nouveau plus un son. Mais cette fois le silence n'est pas tranquille et serein. Il est lourd, menaçant et... vide. Vide parce qu'il manque la chose la plus importante au monde près de moi. Oz... Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais mérité, et que je le mérite encore moins maintenant, avec mes mains souillées de sang, mais... Je veux être auprès de toi ; que tu sois à mes côtés. Toujours. Comme cette promesse d'il y a douze ans. _J'ai besoin de toi..._

Ah, non... Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Non, vraiment pas ; je m'étais pourtant interdit de pleurer ! Je dois prendre sur moi, je dois me battre pour acquérir le pouvoir de te ramener près de moi. Mais... Je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas...! Oz ! Je suis tellement faible que... qu'en dix ans, _dix_, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour te sauver de l'Abysse. Rien. Je suis tellement lamentable. Et tout ce que j'arrive à faire dans un moment comme ça, c'est _pleurer_. Inutile, pitoyable et lâche. Un homme comme cela peut-il même oser penser qu'il pourrait venir en aide à quelqu'un d'aussi pur que toi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu accepté à tes côtés ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'aimer ? Je ne suis pas digne de ton amitié...

- Gilbert.

Je sursaute à nouveau et j'essuie précipitamment mes yeux. Il était encore là ? Mais il ne rouvre pas la porte. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voie dans cet état. Même s'il doit savoir.

- La semaine dernière, cela faisait exactement neuf ans qu'Oz avait disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment sait-il cela ? Je croyais que ça ne l'intéressait pas ?

- Ojou-sama s'inquiète. Il n'y a aucune raison de prendre cet anniversaire dans son sens funeste. Plus le temps passe, plus le temps d'agir se rapproche. Alors tiens-toi prêt à partir de maintenant. A la fin de la semaine, tu rentreras au manoir des Nightray. Alors, quand tu penseras que le moment sera venu, tu descendras jusqu'à leur porte. Et tu iras à la rencontre de leur Chain, Raven. Tu as intérêt à être convenablement préparé, car il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Passe une bonne nuit~

Soudain, je me retrouve agrippé au cadre de la fenêtre. Mon coeur bat à toute allure. Il a prononcé sa dernière phrase d'une voix fluette, mais le reste de ses paroles était d'un sérieux que je lui ai rarement connu. Alors ça y est ? Maintenant ? Enfin, cela va pouvoir se réaliser ? Mais suis-je vraiment prêt ? Et Oz... Depuis combien de temps attends-tu qu'on vienne te chercher ?

Je serai là. C'est promis, je serai celui qui te fera sortir de l'Abysse. Quoiqu'il arrive. M'entends-tu ? Q_uoiqu'il arrive_. Je me tourne vers le lit et vais m'y laisser tomber. J'ai compris. Je ne peux plus négliger quoi que ce soit, si je veux y arriver. Et j'y arriverai. Après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de réussir.

J'ai du mal à réfléchir... En réalité, j'étais vraiment très fatigué. Ce doit être normal, combien d'heures ai-je dormi, ces trois derniers jours ? Six ? Pas plus. Je suis tellement fatigué... J'ai encore mes chaussures aux pieds, mais tant pis ; je n'ai même plus la force de les enlever.

Oui, j'y arriverai. Pour toi, Oz. Pour toi... Je ferme lentement les yeux. Cette nuit, je ne peux plus lutter contre le sommeil. Alors pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi si tu souffres alors que je prends le luxe de dormir. C'est pour pouvoir te retrouver.

Je t'aime. _Tu me manques._

_

* * *

_Qui va lui donner une claque et lui dire d'arrêter de se donner les pires défauts du monde et de se bouger un peu~?  
J'espère que c'est agréable à lire. J'ai essayé de me concentrer surtout sur la manière d'écrire ici. Je serais très reconnaissante s'il y a des gens qui me disent ce que ça vaut.


End file.
